corellianleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Cara Pryde
"She's nice, but she scares me sometimes. I don't envy you." '-Cayle to Saron Asiri while leading the noble to a hangar bay in Coronet.' Appearance Medium length brown hair, violet eyes, light skin. A very faint scar on her forehead. Equipment Tends to wear her white field doctor longcoat and trousers, with a grey blouse and light, but durable boots. Carries two belts, one for utility and another hanging slack on her hips, carrying her ammunition and custom blaster pistol (further modified by herself). A knife is sheathed and strapped to her thigh. History Early Life Cara was born 15 years before the Treaty of Coruscant in the Alderaanian capital city of Aldera. Born in nobility, her House was closely allied with the Nokos and held higher status in the planetary hierarchy. This was the suspected reason for the massacre that occurred three years prior to the Sacking of Coruscant, leading to her capture by the assassins and handed over to slavers. Her memories are faint regarding her childhood, only recalling her parents' assassination as her earliest memory. Shortly after her capture, she was found and recovered by Saron Asiri and his master, Aerith Ren. Following her rescue, she was taken under the Noko House, where the head had supported her wish to study medicine at the Aldera Universal Medcenter. Rescue of Kodai (3 ATC) Chronicle Vol. 1 Reunited for the first time in years at the ruins of the Jedi Temple, Cara greets Saron with scorn. It is revealed that Saron had arranged for her transfer to an understaffed hospital on Coruscant, against her wishes. After Saron explains his situation, the smuggler agreed to help track down Kodai Noko. Following a search through the medical database, she acquired a lead for Saron. They parted ways as he left to question a Doctor Kase, only for her to race to save the Jedi from an ambush after feeling uneasy. It was revealed by the doctor that Kodai had been sold to Jurzo, a Hutt that had employed Cara in exchange for medical supplies during the occupation of Coruscant. Continuing to Nar Shaddaa, they infiltrated the Hutt's compound, only to be captured. Almost executed before the Hutt, she was saved by Saron. She stopped the Jedi from killing the Jurzo in cold blood, escaping together from the compound. After infiltrating the Sith prisoner barge through an Imperial shuttle mentioned by Jurzo, the pair had split up to find the Jedi's brother and to disable security measures for an escape. Having been discovered by a wandering crewman, she was forced into a firefight in the bridge before the alarm was raised. Discovering that Saron was in danger, she released the prisoners as a diversion and raced to rendezvous with the Jedi. In her haste, she was knocked unconscious by an explosion. After waking up in the hospital some time later, she is visited by Saron; thanking him for saving her life. The two parted with farewells, and the doctor returned to her duties once more. Alderaan Conspiracy (10 ATC; incomplete data) Personality “Nothing like a little lie to keep low-life thugs off your back.” '-Cara to Saron on Nar Shaddaa.' During her time as a doctor on Coruscant, Cara expressed a brash and sometimes sarcastic demeanour. However, she showed compassion at times, especially towards her patients. She also hid her fear of her recurring nightmare, only having confided in Saron regarding the subject. After leaving the hospital and focusing on smuggling supplies for the Republic, she displayed a more confident presence, continuing to make dry remarks in a variety of situations. Even after her departure, she continued to provide supplies to the hospital on Coruscant on occasion. Skills Having dealt with criminals such those on Nar Shaddaa, Cara comfortably handles any pistol well. Given her medical background, she is also proficient in treating wounds and possesses some slicing knowledge. Category:Humans Category:Smugglers Category:Non-Corellian League Members Category:Scoundrels